darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Mountain (location)
'''Vampire Mountain '''is the headquarters of the vampires. It is also where the vampire princes and generals gather to run the vampire clan, and the main base of operation during the War of the Scars. It is the main setting for the books Vampire Mountain, Trials of Death and The Going to Vampire Mountain is not only a trip, but a challenge of determination, strength, endurance and courage. Vampires have the ability to flit anywhere across the world, but are prohibited from flitting to or from Vampire Mountain.There are many "way stations" on the various routes to Vampire Mountain, where vampires can rest and gain stored human blood, but some vampires choose not to use them. No Vampire ever takes the same route to Vampire Mountains - they always choose different paths. Every twelve years, all of the vampires gather in Vampire Mountain to initiate new members, remember their fallen comrades, to discuss how close to death they were or other fun, thrilling stories. Wolves also gather at the council to eat the many scraps from the feasts which occur during the council. It is never stated what country or even continent Vampire Mountain is in, but it has been hinted that it is somewhere within Europe. The Trials of Initiation generally take place in Vampire Mountain. Books: Vampire Mountain Vampire Mountain is Darren, Larten, Gavner and Harkat's destination throughout the course of their travels. The Princes present at the time were Paris Skyle, Arrow and Mika Ver Leth. Trials of Death Vampire Mountain is the place in which four trials are hosted in order to welcome Darren Shan into the clan. The Vampire Prince Vampire Mountain gains a new Prince, and a vampire is killed in the middle of his investiture. Darren Shan becomes the first ever half-vampire to be a Prince. Kurda Smahlt is executed after being branded a traitor. The mountain undergoes a battle between some Vampaneze and the Vampires. Hunters of the Dusk Vampire Mountain is where two of the Hunters set out their journey from: Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley. Halls Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl This is where the waterfalls (aka the showers) are located. This hall is rarely used by most inhabitants of the mountain. Hall of Princes This is where the Princes love and give speeches. It has a white dome with several pew-like seats around the edge. It is the most guarded room, and anyone who enters must tell the guards why they are entering. Then they are given a full-body search. Even the tunnel going to the doors is forbidden unless going into the Hall. The dome was created as a gift by Mr Tiny. The Hall of Princes is where the Stone of Blood is kept. Hall of Khledon Lurt The Hall of Khledon Lurt is a vast cavern where Vampires eat and chat. It has lots of tables and chairs. It is named after Khledon Lurt, a famous Vampire. The table and chairlegs are made from old animal bones. Halls of Sport Hall of Baker Wrent This is one of the three Halls of Sport. It is a huge cavern where Vampires participate in sports. Hall of Rush Flon'x This is a vast cavern where Vampires can play wrestling games and other combat training. Hall of Oceen Pird The third and final Hall of Sport, the Hall of Ocean Pird is a gaming hall where Vampires come to fight and practise their skills against other opponent's. Hall of Death This is where mad or traitorous Vampire's are executed. It is a moderate sized cave with a large pit of stakes. Above the pit is a cage where the mad Vampire will go. It is connected to a rope and a pulley and it will drop, killing the Vampire with stab wounds. Hall of Cremation This Hall is where dead Vampires are cremated. Their ashes are sprinkled over the wind and their spirit is 'set free'. It is an octagonal room with a high cling, which has lots of cracks. Long benches made from bones run around d the outside. A pit in the centre of the room is where Vampires are burnt. Kitchens The kitchens are large caves deep underground where Vampires take it in turns to cook food. Food such as bat broth is prepared here. Breeding Halls These are where animals are bred and slaughtered in order to feed the Vampires. Animals such as cows, sheep and goats are kept here, as it is easier breeding them rather than stealing them from towns and villages. Hall of Final Voyage This Hall is not used anymore. A huge hole in the ground opens up to a river, where dead Vampires would have been released. Most Vampires like to be cremated, which is why this Hall is never used. Trivia * Vampire Mountain is most likely in a northern country, as it snows frequently, and their are many mountains. Animal's like Wolves and bears roam wild, which are rare in most countries. Category:Locations